tokyoghoulfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кен Канеки
|manga debut = Глава 1 |anime debut = Эпизод 1 |jp voice = Ханаэ Нацуки Юриэ Кобори (в детстве)|Rank = SS}} Кен Канеки (金木 研, Kaneki Ken) является главным героем аниме и манги Tokyo Ghoul. Раньше был обыкновенным человеком: студентом, ведущим нормальный образ жизни. После случившейся на стройке трагедии на грани жизни и смерти был доставлен в больницу, где ему по приказу доктора Кано пересадили органы предположительно умершей Ризе, что обратило его в искусственного одноглазого гуля. После вступления в Антейку в качестве работающего на полставки официанта, Канеки начинает учиться жить как гуль, после чего становится известен как "Глазная повязка" (眼帯, Gantai). После пребывания в плену Древа Аогири, был вынужден принять свою сущность гуля, а в итоге сформировать собственный отряд в целях защиты всех дорогих ему людей и "выбрасывания" тех, кто несет угрозу для принадлежащего ему района. Поскольку его какуджа имеет характерный облик, в CCG ему дали прозвище "Сколопендра" (百足, Mukade). В данный момент живет под личностью Хайсе Сасаки (佐々木 琲世, Sasaki Haise) как следователь первого класса, выступающий наставником отряда Куинксов CCG's и членом группы Мадо. Однако, его воспоминания о прошлом были утеряны, из-за чего он пребывает в неведении относительно своей истинной натуры. Внешность Будучи еще ребенком, Канеки обладал всеми теми же особенностями, как и во взрослом возрасте. Являясь самым обычным студентов университета, он обладает худощавым телосложением, в котором нет ни намека на атлетичность, поскольку он отказывается от занятий спортом и предпочитает в качестве досуга чтение книг. В свое свободное время он носит обычную, ничем не примечательную одежду. На работе в Антейку он носит стандартную форму официанта, которая состоит из белой рубашки, серого жилета и черных строгих брюк. Канеки не может управлять своим Какуганом, который находится в его левом глазу, и поэтому, чтобы его прикрыть, он носит белую медицинскую повязку. Его маска имеет некоторое сходство с его повязкой (закрывает уже правый глаз вместо левого), но отличается тем, что сделана из кожи. Безгубая ухмылка со скалящимися искусственными зубами, словно у сбежавшего из заточения монстра, обладает металлической молнией, отчего рот можно в любой момент расстегнуть для того, чтобы принять пищу. Болты на шее в сочетании с тем фактом, что Канеки является искусственным гулем, дают ему некую схожесть с Франкенштейном. После длившихся на протяжении десяти дней пыток Ямори волосы Канеки седеют, приобретая белый цвет, а ногти в результате тяжелого психического напряжения, беспокойства и непрерывно регенерации становятся черными. К тому же он, если планирует сражаться в качестве гуля, начинает носить личную униформу, представляющую собой черный облегающий костюм, обладающий практичностью и запугивающим видом. Будучи под личиной Хайсе, Канеки является стройным юношей с преимущественно светлыми волосами (на макушке несколько прядей имеют черный окрас), бледной кожей, темными глазами и нормальным цветом ногтей. Какуган по-прежнему расположен в левом глазу. Как и остальные следователи CCG, он большую часть времени носит стандартный строгий костюм, включающий в себя пиджак, рубашку, галстук, брюки и ботинки. Приступая к выполнению миссии Хайсе надевает белое пальто поверх своей формы и иногда носит с собой портфель. Личность Канеки -- скромный и замкнутый молодой человек с одним-единственным близким другом в лице Хидэ. Обычно он тратит свое время на чтение книг, преимущественно новелл. Он чрезвычайно нежен и большую часть времени пребывает в оптимистично настроении. Под влиянием своей матери и собственной скромности, он привык брать на себя вину и принимать наказание от окружающих, поэтому вместо того, чтобы причинять боль, предпочитает ее испытывать сам. Тем не менее, этим недостатком уверенности в себе, как правило, люди зачастую пользовались, предварительно запугивая Канеки. После обращения в одноглазого гуля, он отчаянно цепляется за свою человеческую сторону. Чтобы продолжить жить в мире людей, он начинает работать в Антейку и строить отношения с другими местными гулями. Из-за отсутствия опыта он проявляет интерес к самосовершенствованию и к чтению книг о боевых искусствах, чтобы в случае необходимости защитить и себя, и близких ему людей. Он обеспокоен тем, что является наполовину гулем, и посему отчаянно ищет место, к которому мог бы принадлежать. Если близкие ему люди оказываются под угрозой, Канеки всеми силами попытается их защитить или хотя бы убедиться в том, что вся боль достанется лишь ему одному. После пребывания в плену Аогири в одиннадцатом районе и постоянных пыток от рук Ямори характер Канеки начинает меняться. Он становится безжалостным и жестоким ради того, чтобы защитить своих друзей, при это сохраняя самообладание. Он больше не боится своей гульей стороны, и в результате во время сражений он становится более хладнокровным и кровожадным, как, например, в тот момент, когда он для усиления собственного тела начал поедать кагуне Ямори. Принимая свою натуру гуля, Канеки сдается и перестает быть "человеком". Несмотря на это, он еще способен проявлять мягкость и доброту к тем, о ком заботится, а также в мгновение ока способен автоматически переключаться на беспощадность по отношению к своим врагам или к тем, кому не доверяет (например, Цукияме). Банджо выдвинул гипотезу, что у Канеки во время пребывания в 11 районе выработалась некая форма психической нестабильности и что она со временем истощит его. После нападения на лабораторию Кано и нанесения раны Банджо, Канеки начинает пытаться вернуть свой прежний характер, коим он обладал до событий арки с Аогири. Он начинает период самоанализа, стремясь вернуть свою человеческую сторону, а также впадает в смятение, запутавшись на своем пути к тому, чтобы стать сильнее. Канеки ставит перед собой конкретные вопросы и ищет на них ответы, обращаясь за ними к Уте, Йомо и Йошимуре с целью понять, что с ним происходило до того, как он стал гулем. Каждый раз, когда он испытывает сильный голод или теряет контроль над своим кагуне, его личность начинает расщепляться, отчего его собственное "я" перемешивается с личностями Якумо Оомори и Камиширо ризе. Будучи Хайсе, Канеки предстает собранной, добродушной персоной. Он показывает себя надежным, верным и всецело посвященным делу. В то время, как он проявляет серьезное отношение к своей работе, помимо всего прочего Хайсе в какой-то степени милостив, поскольку считает, что при отсутствии крайней необходимости следователь не должен убивать гулей. Хоть он и признан наставником отряда Куинксов, он проявляет уважение к своим коллегам и заботу о них, обеспечивая им защиту. Он без колебаний принимает от старших по званию возлагаемые на его обязанности. Хаисе зачастую читает книги, а также обладает хорошим умением кооперироваться с коллегами, поскольку предпочитает работу в группе для достижения поставленных CCG целей. У Хайсе есть привычка для комичности применять каламбуры, что показано во время его беседы в ресторане с Акирой Мадо. К тому же он имеет тенденцию чесать затылок, когда о чем-то думает или когда чувствует себя неуютно. Поскольку Хайсе - мягкосердечная персона, это приводит к тому, что порой его подчиненные этим пользуются и отказываются ему подчиняться, тем самым подвергая сомнению его компетентность в контроле их поведения и действий, однако его вместо этого больше волнует их безопасность. Кроме того, в отличие от Канеки, кто принял свою сторону гуля, Хайсе отвергает ее и испытывает к ней отвращение, а когда она пытается уговорить его ее принять -- игнорирует, стараясь сосредоточить мысли на словах своих наставников, что придают ему мужества. Plot Past Kaneki liked eating the burgers that his mother made when she was still alive. He lost his father when he was four years old. He barely remembered his face and was awfully curious as to what sort of person he was. He knew that his father was an avid reader and had loads of books, so when he followed the sentences in the book his father had been reading, he felt like he was having a conversation with his dead father which calmed him down, strangely. His mother later died overworking herself when he was ten, simply by all the work that she had to deal with, especially with his aunt, who was tight on money and hounded his mother for cash. He was then adopted by his aunt's family, the Asaoka family, after his mother passed away. His aunt's son, Yuuichi, who she always compares with him since Yuuichi didn't do well at school;this fact made her angry. When comparing her son with Kaneki, she also compared Kaneki with his late mother, saying how alike they were. Her feelings of inferiority regarding Kaneki's mother were turned on him as spite. As time passed, the family became a place that didn't give Kaneki any comfort for long because nobody in the family would look after or cared for him. He barely had any friends during elementary school. During that time, Hide approached Kaneki, most likely because he noticed that Kaneki had trouble dealing with his classmates. Since then, Hide and Kaneki have been best friends. Hide was his only support during the time the Asaokas began to ostracize him, which really saved him from loneliness. Prologue In the first chapter, Kaneki and Hide listened to the news about ghoul attacks in the 20th ward while in Anteiku. Hide wondered if Touka was Kaneki's new crush that he wanted to show him, but Kaneki denied it. Instead, He pointed to Rize as she entered the café. After Hide had left the place, Kaneki ended up being arranged to a date with Rize. However, Rize turned out to be a ghoul targeting Kaneki, which she revealed after tricking Kaneki into entering a quiet alley. During her attack, Kaneki was wounded in the abdomen by her kagune, but steel bars fell on her and apparently killed her before she could kill him. To save his life, the staff of the Kanou General Hospital under the direction of Dr. Kanou decided to transplant Rize's organs into him. From then on, Kaneki became a half-human, half-ghoul. After the accident, Kaneki hid the fact that Rize was a ghoul. He found everything he ate tasted disgusting and he was hardly able to eat normal food, so he started to live only on water for days. Around that time he realized that ghouls were also unable to eat normal food, his hunger struck him. Unable to find anything to satisfy his hunger, he wandered the streets. At that time, he found out that the waitress, Touka, from Anteiku was also a ghoul when she killed a human in front of him. In terror, he ran away. He soon saw that he could barely keep himself in check. Since he thought the organ transplant was the reason for his transformation, he tried to get rid of the transplanted organs, but was unsuccessful. Desperate, he turned to Touka for help. Touka refused to give assistance, but Anteiku's manager Yoshimura kindly gave Kaneki human meat to satisfy his hunger. However, Kaneki was still repelled by the thought of having to eat human eat, so he decided to continue rejecting it. Instead, he looked for other digestible food frantically. He discovered that he was still able to drink coffee. Drinking coffee calmed him down, so he went off to buy more. In a store, a man revealed to be Nishio advised him to buy the instant coffee "Blondy". As Kaneki was returning home, he noticed the smell of delicious food. He traced the smell's source, which turned out to be a human corpse. The ghoul Kazuo Yoshida was eating the freshly slain body, but he was immediately killed by Nishio. Asserting that this was his feeding ground, Nishio attacked Kaneki too. At that moment, Touka appeared and declared that this place wasn't Nishio's feeding ground, but Rize's. Nishio retorted that this was originally his feeding ground until Rize came, but Touka, unfazed, responded that the feeding grounds would be re-alloted among the weaker ghouls and that it was his own fault for being too weak. Angered, Nishio attacked Touka, but was immediately defeated. Touka tried to force Kaneki to eat some of the meat, but Kaneki hysterically screamed that he was human and different from ghouls. Angered, Touka retorted that Kaneki was neither human nor ghoul and no place where he belonged, but she also warned him that a ghoul's hunger was hell. When Kaneki and Hide visited a senpai from the university to get the DVD of the previous year's college festival, they disturbed him and Kimi when they were making out. Kaneki realized that the senpai was Nishio, the ghoul that attacked him shortly before. Nishio told them to help him look for the material, but then claimed that he took the disk home. He proposed that they should go to his home. In reality, he deceived Kaneki and Hide, knocked Hide out and started fighting Kaneki. He provoked Kaneki by puking on Hide than standing his face with his foot, but angered Kaneki was no match for Kagune-wielding Nishio. However, when Nishio tried to kill Hide, Kaneki made his kagune come out. With his kagune, Kaneki heavily injured Nishio. As Kaneki started to lose control and was about to eat Hide, Touka stopped him. Later, Kaneki woke up and found himself inside Anteiku. The manager led him to the sleeping Hide. Kaneki wanted to approach Hide, but stopped. Before, he had already noticed blood inside his mouth and his diminished hunger, so he asked Yoshimura what he had eaten. The manager told him that he already knew what the answer was, since there is only one way to satisfy a ghoul's hunger. Kaneki cried out that he was neither human nor ghoul and there was no place for him, but Yoshimura replied that he was wrong and that he belonged to both worlds. Yoshimura proposed that Kaneki to work at Anteiku. Yoshimura would teach him how to live as a ghoul so that Kaneki could keep his place as a human. Doves' Emergence After Kaneki had started working part-time at Anteiku, his friend Hide visited him there. Hide thanked Touka for nursing Kaneki and him after the "car accident", the lie the manager used to cover up what had really happened to Kaneki and Hide. After they had left Hide, Touka told Kaneki to make sure that Hide won't find out about him being a ghoul: she would kill him to protect the ghouls' identities if that were to happen. Afterwards, the manager showed Kaneki how to eat sandwiches like a human. After Kaneki gave it a try, the manager gave him special sugar cubes that he could use to curb his hunger, but warned him that he might have to eat meat when the time would come. During Kaneki's working time, Ryouko Fueguchi and her daughter Hinami came to Anteiku. Touka told Kaneki that these two ghouls did not hunt themselves. Ghoul investigators from CCG entered the 20th ward looking for Ryouko Fueguchi and her daughter Hinami. As the news spread in the ward, the manager asked Touka to guide Kaneki to the mask shop HySy ArtMask Studio in the 4th ward, where Kaneki became acquainted with its owner, Uta. One day, the manager asked Kaneki to obtain "food supplies" with Yomo, i.e., they looked for humans who committed suicide. Afterwards, they picked Ryouko up, who was warned by Yomo that the investigators came because of her and that she should move more prudently for Hinami's sake. Ryouko agreed and said she would stop relying on her dead husband so that Hinami could depend on her. Kaneki thought that a parent's concern for their child was strong in any world. Few days later, while Hinami was eating human meat in a room on Anteiku's second floor, Kaneki suddenly entered the room without knocking on the door. After he apologized, she asked if he is ghoul or human. To answer her question, Kaneki explained his situation. He noticed that she had one of Takatsuki's books, so they started to talk about the stories. Kaneki also tutored Hinami how to read some new kanji to expand her vocabulary. Before she and her mother left, Hinami thanked him and asked him to teach her again next time. When she and her mother left, the ghoul investigators encircled them. Ryouko gave her daughter the chance to escape while she fought the investigators. During her escape, Hinami ran into Kaneki and asked for help, but just as they arrived, Mado killed Ryouko. Kaneki participated in Anteiku's meeting after Ryouko's death. Kaneki considered Ryouko's death his fault for being too weak to save her. The next day after Touka's attack on the ghoul investigators, Kaneki noticed Touka's injuries. He intended to treat her wounds, but Yoshimura stopped him, because Touka would have to carry the responsibility for her actions herself and Anteiku didn't have the power to oppose CCG. Even so, Kaneki still chose to treat her wounds. Kaneki told Touka that he believed the ghoul investigators' existence was necessary and that he considered her actions wrong. Nevertheless, he would mourn her were she to die, and asked her to teach him how to fight, so that he would be able to act next time. The next day, they entered the underground, tunnels originally built by ghouls, to practice. By threatening his life, she forced him to use his kagune. After training, Uta delivered Kaneki's mask. Later, they went to CCG's branch office in the 20th ward to spread false information on Hinami's whereabouts. Before they could leave, Mado suspected them to be ghouls, so he forced Kaneki through the Rc scan gate, but the gate didn't react to Kaneki. While Hinami confined herself in Anteiku's room on the upper floor, Touka visited her and gave her a newspaper that contained Kusaba's death notice. Realizing what Touka was doing, Hinami ran away. When Touka and Kaneki noticed Hinami was missing, they split up to search for her. Touka found Hinami and informed Kaneki, but before they could leave, Mado attacked them. Kaneki was relieved they had found her, however, he overheard investigator Amon's phone conversation with Mado. As Amon set off for Kasahara River where Hinami and Touka were, Kaneki, wearing his mask, stood in Amon's way to try to buy enough time for Touka and Hinami to flee. Kaneki initially underestimated the investigator until Amon was easily able to overpower him. After taking down Kaneki, Amon paused to talk about the recent death of a fellow investigator, the orphans and demonized ghouls for corrupting the world with their gluttony. As a former human, Kaneki couldn't deny that ghouls had brought violence to the world and caused tragedies because of their consumption. However, after remembering Ryouko's sacrifice for her daughter, he finally realizes the truth to Yoshimura's earlier comment, that he is the only one who can see both the human and ghoul worlds in their entirety. That they could manage to get along due to their similarities if they would sit down and talk. Convinced that he has a reason to fight, Kaneki won using his reluctantly-used kagune. After defeating Amon in battle with his ghoul instincts excited, Kaneki starts losing control of his powers. Desperately, he asked Amon to leave so that he didn't have to kill someone. Shortly thereafter, Kaneki lost control and he started acting like the binge-eating Rize. Yomo appeared and stopped Kaneki from rampaging. Yomo and Kaneki rushed to Hinami's and Touka's whereabouts and afterwards left to go back to Anteiku. On their way back, Hinami asked if it was right for her to live and Kaneki answered that he believed Hinami's mother told her to live in her last moments. After Mado's death, Kaneki went to Kanou General Hospital for a checkup. Kaneki heavily questioned if Kanou knew what had happened to his body. Afterwards, Kaneki went to university. During class, Hide brought up the news about the death of two ghoul investigators. To Kaneki's concern, Hide had mostly figured out the Rabbit case through deduction. As Kaneki asked Hide why he was interested in this matter, Hide pulled out Hisashi Ogura's new ghoul book that he found really interesting. Hide toyed with the idea of joining the investigation to which Kaneki heavily objected. Later on, Kaneki went to Touka's apartment because he was worried about Hinami who had started living there. To Kaneki's surprise, Touka ate all of the home-made food by her classmate Yoriko, making him wonder how important Yoriko was to Touka. Gourmet Arc The day after Touka and Kaneki practiced underground with Yomo, Tsukiyama, nicknamed the Gourmet, came to Anteiku during their work time and was attracted to Kaneki's smell. On a later date, Tsukiyama approached Kaneki in his university as Kaneki immersed himself in a martial arts book. Tsukiyama persuaded Kaneki to meet him at a cafe the next Sunday. Lost in thought, Kaneki went to Anteiku despite it being closed and met Yomo in front of Anteiku. Yomo invited Kaneki to meet someone who asked for Kaneki. Together, they went to 14th ward's Helter Skelter bar and met Yomo's old friends, the bar owner Itori and Uta. After they had talked about the relationship between Yomo, Uta and Itori, Itori spilled a glass of blood on Kaneki to uncover his sole kakugan. Itori was excited seeing a One-Eyed Ghoul and wondered if the other "One-Eye" felt as self-conscious about his eye as Kaneki. Kaneki wanted to know about the other one-eyed ghouls, so Itori told Kaneki about hybrids, pregnancy of half-ghouls and the rumored "One-Eye". Soon, the conversation turned about Kaneki and Rize's mysterious death, and Kaneki discovered that the accident was likely set up by someone. Itori proposed a trade to Kaneki: if Kaneki uncovered information on the Ghoul Restaurant from the Gourmet, namely Tsukiyama, she would share information on the accident. After the meeting, Kaneki, immersed in thought, got lost and ran into a group of ghouls that were attacking Nishio. Kaneki saved Nishio from the ghouls that planned to eat him and returned him to his apartment, while Nishio was cursing him. As Kaneki was about to leave, Kimi attacked Kaneki to protect Nishio, thinking that Kaneki was the "narcissistic man"; however, Nishio asked her to stop. The following Sunday, after Kaneki and Tsukiyama played Squash, they visited the café. A book page cut Kaneki's finger and he used Tsukiyama's handkerchief to soak up the blood. Tsukiyama went to the bathroom with the handkerchief and sniffed it, revealing his obsession with Kaneki's smell, flesh and blood. As Kaneki asked Tsukiyama about the ghoul restaurant to gather information, Tsukiyama invited him as a guest to the ghoul restaurant. However, this was a trap set by Tsukiyama, because he was not meant to be a regular guest, but instead was meant to become the dinner together with Kobachi and Ami. As Kaneki was fighting the restaurant's scrapper Taro-chan during the dismantling show, his one kakugan activated, revealing him to be one-eyed. Tsukiyama realized that Kaneki was an even rarer dish than he had thought and came to the conclusion that he didn't want to share with the other members, so he killed the scrapper as Kaneki's replacement. Kaneki, frightened of Tsukiyama, slept at Anteiku for the night. The next day, Hinami, also bringing along the cockatiel Loser, Yomo, and Yoshimura, visited Kaneki. Kaneki told them he saw lots of ghouls and commented at how they laughed behind their masks as he, Kobachi, and Ami were injured. Yoshimura commented that they were ghouls who killed their emotions and forgot the value of life. After Yoshimura and Yomo left, Touka called Kaneki because a girl was waiting downstairs for him. Kimi begged Kaneki for help since Nishio's state had worsened further. Kaneki promised to help her. As she was returning home, Tsukiyama kidnapped her to set the next trap for Kaneki. After Kaneki had found Tsukiyama's letter about Kimi being kidnapped by him, Nishio came looking for Kimi. Kaneki and Nishio decided to face Tsukiyama together to save Kimi. However, Kaneki and Nishio were no match for Tsukiyama, and even after Touka joined them, they were on the losing side because Tsukiyama was the only one who could use his kagune. However, Nishio's tenacity and Kaneki's idea to allow himself to be eaten by Touka led to victory against Tsukiyama. Aogiri Arc Banjou and his followers came to Anteiku to search for Rize by orders of Aogiri's leaders. Touka and Kaneki decided to hear his story, and Banjou began to talk about his time with Rize in the 11th ward. However, Banjou soon realized that Kaneki smelt like Rize. Because he suspected Kaneki to be her boyfriend, he attacked him, but Banjou was easily knocked out by Kaneki. When Banjou woke up again, Kaneki tried to clear up the misunderstanding. He told Banjou that Rize had moved somewhere else, hiding from him that she had died. Banjou asked Kaneki to tell her that she should run away because he feared that Aogiri would try to gravely hurt her. At that moment, Ayato Kirishima, Yamori and Nico raided Anteiku. They announced that they were ordered to capture Rize herself or "the person who smells like her". Touka and Kaneki were easily overpowered and Kaneki was kidnapped. After Kaneki had regained consciousness, he asked Ayato about Touka's condition, but in response, Ayato taught Kaneki the rules of the place while kicking and beating him. Kaneki was brought before Tatara. To make Kaneki reveal his kakugan, Tatara pierced his abdomen. Tatara realized that he could not use Kaneki the way he originally planned, so he granted Ayato the right to do whatever he wished with Kaneki. Tatara revealed to Kaneki that the escaped Doctor Kanou was aware what had happened to Kaneki's body and that Kanou didn't transplant a kidney into Kaneki, but a Kakuhou. After the meeting, Kaneki was approached by Banjou, who proposed that they should escape together. During the meeting, he meets Banjou's resistance group who were also subdued by Aogiri. Banjou proposed that because the Aogiri superiors take turns leaving on different days of the week, they will make their escape when security is light. On the night of the escape, the Anti-Aogiri group attempted to escape. However, the Bin brothers were alarmed by their escape and went after the group to intervene. When Banjou stayed behind to cover their escape, Kaneki and the gas mask followers came to his aid to confront one of the Bin. Admist of fighting, Yamori and Nico joined them along with several of the resistance members, revealing that they have overheard their plan and proceeded to ambush them. Despite knowing that death is the penalty for betrayal, Yamori instead proposed to Kaneki that he will overlook this event in exchange for his cooperation as an assisant because he possessed Rize's organs and had 'potential.' Kaneki hesitantly accepted, knowing that they would be killed otherwise and was taken by Yamori and Nico into his "hobby room". 10 days before the CCG stormed the Aogiri hideout, Yamori showed Kaneki his "hobby room". Kaneki is shocked when he sees a dead person sitting on a chair, whom Yamori reveals to be his former underling who is tortured for making a mistake. Yamori showed Kaneki Rc suppressants and explained that they are are used to weaken ghouls and forcibly injected the drug by stabbing Kaneki's left eye with a syringe. After the injection, Kaneki's body was weakened so that Yamori could torture him for pleasure. Days of torment took a toll on his physical and mental state. Trivially, Yamori reveals to Kaneki that Kanou had known he was surgically making him into a half-ghoul and that Rize's kakuhou was "special" for it's abnormal vigor. The torment had made his hair whiten and he begins to wonder what has happened to his friends. In a state of despair, he begins to hallucinate Rize and began to reminisce his tragic past. Rize called him and his mother weak, but Yamori appeared with Kei and Kouto before she finished. Enraged that Yamori didn't fulfill his end of their bargain, Kaneki was given another ultimatum: Who of the two will he spare? Unable to comply to Yamori's twisted pleasure, Kaneki refused as Nico protested against Yamori's distasteful violence. The aggrivated Yamori ultimately killed both the mother and child ghoul and he and Nico left Kaneki in despair. Rize's illusion spoke to Kaneki, taunting him that it was his weakness that lead the two to their grisly demise. 'Rize' reasons that if more brutal ghouls like Yamori and Aogiri were to come to power, then his friends will eventually suffer similar fates. Realizing that in order to prevent this, he must become a ghoul full-heartedly and learn to control his kagune. During the CCG attack, Yamori returned to Kaneki. He told him of a rumor that if a ghoul were to cannibalize one another, they will become stronger but ghoul meat was considered disgustingly distasteful. When he motioned to carve out Kaneki in order to eat him, Kaneki bites him and agrees with his latest notion. Freeing himself from the chair, he attacks Yamori and bites him, jeering that ghouls were indeed made to compete and that it can't be help that Yamori could be devoured, too. The two fought with their kagunes, in which Kaneki eventually overpowers him and proceeded to eat Yamori's kagune. After feasting on his kagune, Kaneki reminded him, before leaving, that the CCG will come to the hobby room and kill him while he has been wounded and disarmed. Kaneki later fights Ayato and "half-kills" him by breaking 103 out of 206 bones in Ayato's body as revenge for Touka. Raid of Kanou's Lab After the invasion of the Aogiri hideout, it is rumored that he was the one to single-handedly destroy the Ghoul Restaurant and kill about 50-60 members. In the Ghoul Restaurant Kaneki confronted Kuro and Shiro, two one-eyed ghouls with the same abilities from Rize, which were later confirmed to be newer products of Doctor Kanou. Anteiku Raid After overhearing CCG officers' plans to raid Anteiku, Kaneki decided to head there as fast as possible to help out Yoshimura. During his way in the 20th Ward, Amon appeared in his way and began fighting him with Kaneki retaliating unwillingly. With a new quinque, Amon held an advantage over Kaneki. However, Kaneki chose to activate his Kakuja and overwhelmed his opponent easily, even when Amon received a newer quinque made for him mid-battle. Slashing off Amon's left arm but losing a chunk of meat on his waist, Kaneki retreats into the sewer paths to continue on. In the sewers he gradually begins to lose his mind due to his incomplete-Kakuja's side effects until Hide appears. Trying to convince himself that Hide couldn't possibly be there and what he's seeing is in fact an illusion due to his madness, Hide confronts him and tells him he knew Kaneki became a ghoul but still wants to aid him. After being told that CCG has surrounded the entire place, Kaneki is asked by Hide if he can go all out once more to escape the raid. Relationships Hideyoshi Nagachika Kaneki's best friend, who he calls by his nickname, Hide. The two of them are very close and have been close friends since childhood. Although Kaneki would lack the assertiveness to speak to others, Hide would often speak in his place as his "voice". Kaneki is willing to fight to the death for his friend, and Hide is able to perceive Kaneki's emotions. It is hinted and later revealed that Hide knows about Kaneki's transformation and circumstances related to the ghouls. Touka Kirishima Before discovering that she is a ghoul, Kaneki would see her as a cute girl. She was confused to see a half-ghoul and refused to show any compassion to him, as he is a former human. Ever since Kaneki joined Anteiku, the two of them became close, even though she would boss him around. Touka helps him many times because she really cares about him, even though she pretends it is only because he is a coworker and it would increase her workload if something were to happen to him. Kaneki also started to care about her as much as he cares about Hide. They developed a similar taste in clothing. Since they started to practice together, in fights their movements together would be synced. Still, it isn't very effective on very strong opponents. Yoshimura Kaneki is grateful for Yoshimura helping him survive being a ghoul. He would also listen to him with care to what he has to say. Since Kaneki is working part-time in his shop and would take missions from him, he is affiliated with Yoshimura's organization Anteiku. Renji Yomo Initially, Yomo is distant and uncaring towards him when Kaneki first cooperates with him in a body scavenging mission. Yomo is aware that he is half-ghoul and grew interested in his development after Kaneki's fight with the doves. Sometimes, he gives advice to Kaneki whether on fighting or avoiding trouble. Hinami Fueguchi Hinami looks up to Kaneki as a big brother. She's aware and interested in his half-human nature as she may had a few or no interaction with human society. They both share a passion for reading, especially Sen Takatsuki's works, and he often tutors her in new vocabulary to learn. After her mother's death, both Touka and Kaneki have been very protective of her and treat each other like family. Rize Kamishiro Kaneki took a liking to Rize because of their similar tastes in books. Rize was attracted to Kaneki from his delicious smell. Both of them had many shared interests. After their date, Rize tried to hunt him down to fulfill her true intention but failed. At the end, she died and he, heavily injured, went to a hospital, where Dr.Kanou decided to transplant her organs into him. In Kaneki's mind, during his time locked in Yamori's hobby room, she appeared before him. They had a sensitive conversation about his past and personality. Although she was a figment of Kaneki's imagination, she supported him and strengthened his resolve. A hallucination of Rize appears to Kaneki earlier in the anime, representing the subconsciousness of Kaneki's ghoul half. She usually haunts Kaneki when he is hungry and needs to eat human meat. Yakumo Oomori Yamori sees Kaneki as a good "toy" for his hobby of torturing. He sees him as a weak morally-guided boy and makes use of his powerful regenerative ability to satisfy his sadistic pleasures. Ironically, Yamori who inititally believes he had weaken Kaneki was then overpowered and defeated by him, being the catalyst for his transformation. Yamori can be seen as Kaneki's mentor because of how Kaneki develops and how he copys Yamori's finger cracking. Powers and Abilities Kaneki starts off as weak and not used to fights, with a feeble body that has neither muscles nor flexibility. He has poor reflexes, reflecting his terrible athletic skills when he was previously human. Despite this, he is shown to be very adaptive and a quick learner. He is highly intelligent having the ability of learning martial arts in a short period of time through martial arts books and strict training from Touka and Yomo, making him a competent fighter above the average level. After being tortured by Yakumo Oomori and accepting his ghoul side all the knowledge and skills he learnt are put to use, he became capable of easily dodging quick attacks, his reflexes and strength were greatly enhance becoming capable of defeating Yakumo with ease. Kaneki is also a tactical combatant, his intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself. * Rinkaku Kagune: After the organ transplant, Kaneki also inherited Rize's kagune. Rize's kagune is special because it has an abnormal regenerating factor even among the Rinkaku types. While his body is soft and fragile, his kagune focuses on providing enough brute force to take down even the toughest enemies. So far, his kagune can produce six tentacle claws that provide him with muscular blades to cut or pierce foes. . * Kakuja Kagune: After consuming Yamori's Kakuja and various other ghouls and their Kagune, Kaneki obtained an incomplete-Kakuja after his confrontation with Doctor Kanou. Kaneki's Kakuja armor are twin centipede-like tails protruding downwards from his back. The massive tails also has sharp talons on the side. In this form Kaneki creates a mask resembling a hole and a bird's beak over the middle of his face. They provide Kaneki with even more immensive strength that even the Arata armor can't fend against. As a incomplete kakuja, Kaneki isn't able to keep his conciousness when using this form and he would bring it out in desperate situtations. Despite the surgery, Kaneki seems to lack the sense of smell other ghouls have that can differentiate between humans and ghouls, although he is shown to be unaffected by Ghoul-Detecting machines. Trivia *Kaneki has a habit of touching his chin with his left hand when he's lying or feeling uncomfortable. Hide was the one who told Touka about it. * Kaneki was ranked first in the character popularity poll. * Kaneki likes reading, beautiful language, intellectual women and hamburgers. * Beginning with the Aogiri arc, Kaneki has been repeatedly associated with the number "12" in panels. This is a reference to the tarot card The Hanged Man (XII). * Kaneki's role in the story is a parallel to the Goat's child in Sen Takatsuki's book "The Black Goat's Egg". The Goat and child is strikely similar to Rize and Kaneki, although his hair would turn white only later chapters. Сноски }} Site Navigation Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужского пола Категория:Человек Категория:Вурдалак